MY Life For You/Issue 3
Issue 3 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Making Choices Chad looks out the door, looking to his left, then to his right. He steps out, "Come on, it seems that no one is out here." Trevor steps out of the room. Christie, carried by Kim and Judy, also step out of the room. Aaron looks at Christie with a face that shows that he's worried. He starts to think about how to deal with her before she becomes one of them, but nothing comes to mind since Trevor will most likely get in the way. The only thing then is to wait for her to turn into a zombie, then kill her. Aaron sighs, then looks at Gav, still unconscious, then walks out into the hallway. Chad turns to Trevor and Aaron, "Ok, where is the Auto shop?" Aaron points down the hall, "it should be down that hallway, then we take stairs on the right, go down, then take a right. The room should only be a few meters after that." "Ok, lets go." said Chad. Everyone starts walking. Chad and Trevor took point, Christie, Judy, and Kim are in the middle, and Aaron is in the back. Trevor looks around the hallway, "damn everything is a mess." He then sees two people ahead. "Chad look, do you think there clean?" Chad looks at Trevor, "I don't know, lets get a bit closer. You guys stay back." Aaron, Judy, Kim, and Christie, stop. Chad and Trevor walks closer to the two people. Chad and Trevor then stop only being a few meters away from the two people. The two people were facing away from them, so Chad didn't get to see there faces. "Hey, are you guys alright? You didn't get hurt right?" said Chad. No response, it stay quiet for a good 10 seconds. Trevor looks at Chad then back at the two people. "Hey you two, are you ok?" said Trevor. The one on the right turns around, and sees Trevor and Chad. "Holy shit." said Chad. The one that turned around had part of his jaw missing. and four scratch marks across his face. The one on the left turned as well. She had a missing eye an her neck all bloodied. Trevor and Chad look at them. They're scared. Chad walks backwards slowly. Trevor, however, stays put. It almost seems like his legs froze and he won't move. "What's wrong with them?" said Kim. The two zombies attack Trevor, since he was the closest. Judy shouts "TREVOR RUN!!" Trevor snaps out it, and runs, along with Chad. Aaron walks past the three girls, "Jesus, man. Do I have to do everything?" Aaron then runs toward the two zombies with his chair in his hands. He passes Chad and Trevor and continues to rush at the two zombies. As soon as he got close enough to attack, Aaron swung his chair at the zombie on the right. The chair hits across the zombies face, forcing the zombie to fall down. Aaron then jumps back to avoid the other zombie's attack. Aaron lifts his chair and swings horizontally, knocking down the female zombie. He then rushes to the female zombie and smashes its face. The male zombie gets up and starts going towards Aaron. Aaron takes a big swing at the zombies face, smashing it to pieces. The zombie fell, and never got back up. Aaron turns around to the group and walks towards them. "That's how you do it." said Aaron. As he was walking, Aaron notices five, no six zombies coming at the group from behind. "GUYS BEHIND YOU!!" yelled Aaron. Everyone turned around and started running. However, Judy, Christie, and Kim were struggling. They were not going fast enough, and at the pace they were going they would get caught. Chad notices this and tell Trevor to help them out. Trevor runs to the girls and carries Christie. Everyone started running down the hall until they passed through the hallway doors. Aaron closed the door as soon as everyone passed through. The zombies could not enter the next hallway, so everyone felt safe for the moment. Trevor puts down Christie. "Thanks again Trevor." said Christie. Trevor gasping for air, "ha...ha...Yeah, don't mention it." "The stairs should just be a little further." said Aaron. Chad looks at Aaron, "Hold up man, everyone needs to take a break" said Chad. "Alright fine." said Aaron. Everyone sits down. It stayed quiet for a few minutes. "You know, I don't get how you do it Aaron. How can you just kill someone like that? Doesn't it scare you to kill a person?" asked Judy. Aaron looks at her, then at everyone else. It seems as though everyone else was wondering the same thing too. Aaron looks down, "I can do it because I don't care. I don't care if someone dies, and it by my hands. You see...I hate people. Everyone looks down on me, treats me like shit, and I was sick of it. Frankly, I have had urges to kill someone for along time. Like Chad here. Since we're in this situation, I'm going to tell you this now. I have always wanted to kill you. I was sick and tired of your bullshit against me. I was tired of getting bullied by you, and now I can get that chance to get some pay back." Everyone looks at him with fear, more fear of him than the zombies. Chad gets up, "Well if you always wanted to kill me the try it you son of a bitch." "I won't kill you" Aaron looks at Kim "because of someone I still care about loves you." Aaron gets up "enough of this we need to get going." Trevor gets up with his chair in his hands "How can we even continue moving with you? How can we trust you?" Aaron looks at Trevor, "See, there's the thing. I never asked you to trust me. I told you my idea, and you followed. For all I cared you could gone to the entrance to escape, but you didn't. The real question is not whether you can trust me, the question should be if you can survive this without my help. Because from what I have seen, you probably won't last more than 20 minutes since you're too scared to kill a person. Same goes for you Chad." Aaron pauses, then continues, "so, will you guys still follow me? Make the choice, follow me who you now think is psychotic person, or will you go off on your own. Leaving your survival in the hands of these two, who couldn't even kill two zombies earlier. Hurry and make your choice, we don't have much time." Everyone looks at each other. "I'll go with you Aaron" says Kim. Chad quickly goes to Kim, "You sure about this?" "I have known Aaron for a long time. I can trust him." says Kim. Chad looks at Kim for a few seconds then looks at Aaron, "Fine I'll go to." Trevor looks at Chad, then at Judy and Christie "You going with them too?" Judy looks at Trevor "Yeah, I don't want to be the only one helping Christie." "Yeah, and I don't want to be the only one left out" said Christie as she was covering her bite marks. Trevor notices that blood was still coming out of her injury, she probably won't last much longer. Trevor looks at Chad, nods "Ok it seems that everyone will go" says Chad. Aaron looks at everyone, "Alright, lets go, we need to hurry." Everyone gets up and starts moving. Someone out of nowhere comes out of a classroom and hugs Aaron "AARON!!PLEASE LET ME COME WITH YOU!" said the long blonde lady wearing a lab coat. "Mrs.Ballod?" said Aaron. Mrs.Ballod lets go of Aaron "Yeah its me" said Mrs.Ballod. Trevor goes up to Aaron "Yo, who is she?" "She is a biology teacher, Mrs.Ballod" said Aaron. Mrs.Ballod waves to everyone to the group, everyone waves back. "Oh and Aaron I told you to not call me Mrs.Ballod, you know I don't like that. I told you call me Susan." Aaron blushes a bit. Susan looks at the group again and notices Christie's bite mark, "oh my are you alright? Let me see that." Christie shows Susan her arm. "Stay put I have a first aid kit in the bathroom, one seconds." Susan walks into her classroom. "Damn, she is fucking hot" said Trevor. Aaron laughs "Yeah she is, and she is only 23." "What she's only 5 years older than us?" said Chad. Susan walks out of the classroom with a first aid kit, "yup, I'm only 5 years older than you guys. Alright lets get this disinfected and wrapped up." She goes to Christie and wraps her up. "ok all done" said Susan. "ok lets go, we need to get to the Auto Shop Susan, we need to get weapons" said Aaron. "Oh ok" says Susan. "I'm curious, but why is Christie being carried?" asked Susan. "Christie says that she is feeling weak around her body, plus she's getting a little fever" says Kim "We need to take care of her soon." Susan stares at Christie, then looks away. Everyone starts walking. Susan gets close to Aaron,"Was that bite mark from them?" "Yeah, it is" said Aaron. "We need to care of it soon" said Susan. Aaron looks at Susan, he seems to be surprised at what Susan said, "Well that was an unexpected thing for you to say. But yeah, we got to deal with it soon." Category:Uncategorized